Faith
by Scarletsky4748
Summary: "Otak jeniusmu sudah tidak jalan atau emperor eyes mu mengalami disfungsi huh?" Akashi tidak pernah tahu kalau hinaan bisa terdengar begitu membahagiakan di telinganya.


_a/n: I just need some sweetness, I'm sorry for this shitty randomness. Life is suck tbh. This pair is my stress-reliever, so yeah. I hope you can enjoy this._

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatsohi**

Standard Warning, and it's AkaKise as usual, setting is semi-au

.

.

Dia marah dan benar-benar marah dan sangat-sangat marah. Peduli setan dengan tata krama atau teriakan ayahnya dari balik pintu, persetan dengan semua pelayan yang memandangnya ketakutan. Akashi tidak akan menahan dirinya untuk menerjang siapapun dan menusuk gunting atau pisau ke wajah siapapun yang berniat menghalangi jalannya untuk mendapat apa yang dia inginkan kali ini. Tidak ayahnya, tidak siapapun, atau apapun. Ancaman untuk mencabut namanya dari keluarga Akashi, lakukan. Hak sahnya dari aset keluarga dihangusakan, silakan.

Dia dibuang? Masa bodoh.

Ayahnya terlalu ciut nyali untuk membuang satu-satunya penerus keluarga Akashi dari silsilah, lagipula. Ditambah fakta kalau Akashi Seijuuro adalah penerus terbaik yang melampaui semua pendahulunya. Siapa memang yang bisa menggeser posisinya yang sudah absolut?

Pintu jadi sasaran pertamanya untuk menumpahkan amarah. Dibanting keras-keras sampai gemanya terdengar di sepanjang lorong. Nafasanya memburu tidak teratur. Murka mungkin adalah kata yang lebih tepat dari sekedar kata marah. Pemuda beriris ganda itu menggeram tertahan mengingat tingkah laku ayahnya yang tanpa berpikir. Ia bergegas ke arah meja, mengambil benda kotak warna hitam yang tergeletak tidak peduli dan mengecek nama di kontak terdaftar. Nama Kise Ryouta yang berlabel paling sering dihubungi langsung ditekannya. Layar telpon ditempel ke telinga sementara ia mengendalikan emosi yang tidak menentu. Amukan luar biasa seperti tsunami yang menyapu Prefektur Miyagi beberapa tahun lalu. Nada sambung menyapa telinganya. Sembari menunggu ia berhitung mundur dari satu sampai sepuluh untuk menenangkan diri.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seorang pelayan dihitungan ke lima, memecah konsentrasinya.

"Tuan muda, saya mohon maaf untuk menganggung anda. Tuan besar mengharapakan kehadiran anda-"

"Katakan aku tidak akan keluar kamarku sampai besok." Ia menyahut tanpa peduli tutur santun. Menyela sebelum si pelayan di balik pintu selesai. Pelayan itu langsung undur diri dengan nada berjengit yang jelas ketakutan. Tampak jelas dari suaranya yang bergetar dari balik pintu.

Ingin sekali rasanya Akashi mengambil gunting dan menusuk siapapun untuk meluapkan kekesalannya. Dan Kise Ryouta yang tidak sege–

" _Moshi-moshi, Akashicchi?"_ Sorot tajam yang mampu menelan jiwa manusia ke neraka itu tenggelam di balik kelopak mata. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam mendenger suara ngantuk si pirang dan uapan yang teredam telapak tangan. Jam dinding di samping timur tembok menunjukkan angka sepuluh, mendekati angka sebelas.

"Ryouta–," pemuda itu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, rangkaian kata tertahan di tenggorokan dan akhirnya hanya deru berat dari hembusan nafasnya yang menahan murka menggebu terdengar.

" _Akashicchi, daijoubu ssu-ka?"_

Akashi kehilangan kata. Dia memijat pangkal hidung yang bekedut nyeri selagi mencoba berpikir. Pada dasar apa dia menelpon si pirang itu? Logikanya stagnan untuk beberapa detik. Pemuda itu menjatuhkan tubuh ke atas tempat tidur serampangan setelah menarik lepas dasi yang mengikat kerahnya.

"Ada sedikit masalah di rumah."

Jeda. Si pirang tidak langsung membalas.

Ada suara keresek dari ujung sana, mengisi beberapa detik tanpa suara yang mereka bagi.

" _Seicchi marah pada paman?"_ Suara ngantuk Kise kemudian menyapa telinga. Kekhawatiran tersemat di ujung kalimat.

Pertanyaan itu ditanggapi dengusan pelan.

Tentu saja. Akashi Seijuuro murka.

Siapa yang tidak akan marah?

"….." Isi kepalanya berkecamuk dibawa topan.

Ketika untuk pertama kali dia menginginkan sesuatu, dan setelah semua usaha yang dilakukannya, pak tua itu hanya meliriknya dengan sebelah mata dan menolak tanpa peduli pada alasannya.

Dia sudah melakukan semua hal yang dimaui ayahnya itu. Meningkatkan pendapatan perusahaan mereka diberbagai sektor, beramah-tamah dengan orang-orang bodoh yang hanya memanfaatkan nama besar keluarga, bahkan menemani beberapa kolega yang menawarkan anak perempuan mereka yang tebal bedak untuk makan malam. Masih tidak cukup?

Dia sudah menjadi nomor satu di semua bidang. Baik di bidang fisik ataupun otak, dia nomor satu. Jurnal yang baru disertakannya disebuah konvrensi internasional mendapat _stand-applause_ dan tim basket-nya jadi juara nasional. Lalu apa lagi yang kurang?

Nama Akashi tetap aman.

Perusahaan mereka tetap berjalan.

Semuanya sudah sempurna.

Lalu apa masalahnya, sungguh? Hanya karena apa yang ia minta belum umum di mata orang?

Bukan berarti tidak normalkan?

Tidak ada hukum yang melarang. Apa yang dimintanya legal, diakui juga keberadaannya oleh orang-orang.

Kalau masalah keturunan, ada sains, bayi tabung, dan entah apalagi penemuan yang akan diciptakan para peneliti gila itu.

Apa memang yang tidak bisa di rekayasa manusia sekarang?

" _Seicchi?"_

Akashi manempelkan layar ponsel ke telinga, ia tersenyum kecut seiring dengusan kesal.

"Kalau kau suatu saat mau meninggalkanku. Pergilah sekarang, Ryouta."

Intonasi suaranya tenang tanpa cela. Orang awam akan berpikir apa yang dikatakan itu sungguh-sungguh. Pun, perkataan yang keluar bertolak belakang dengan isi hatinya yang memaki tidak karuan memanggil nama si pirang di sebrang telpon.

Tapi apalagi yang harus dia katakan? Akashi benci untuk kalah dan menerima omong kosong di akhir cerita. Logikanya lebih berfunsi saat itu. Beberapa skenario rencana berisi peta sebab-akibat tergambar lengkap. Dengan telaten menyusun semua informasi tentang Kise Ryuota.

Si pirang yang tidak pernah serius dengan hubungan, susah berkomitmen, cenderung pergi ketika dia sudah tidak nyaman. Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa mereka sudah satu tahun bersama, sifat dasar si pirang itu ia susun dalam list imaji. Lalu, ditambah alasan dimulainya ikatan mereka. Berawal dari perintah yang sejak awal di anggap si pirang sebatas permainan.

Benar, semuanya berawal dari permainan tidak masuk akal karena mereka sama-sama bosan dengan statis yang mengisi keseharian. Dan sekarang ketika dia jadi kecanduan, keluar garis hanya untuk mempertahankan si pirang itu, Akashi tidak akan mengorbakan dirinya untuk sesuatu yang tidak berbuah –terutama sekarang dia sudah keluar jalur dari persona-nya yang umum dikenal.

Akashi benci mendapat kesia-siaan.

Jeda kali ini lebih lama, dan kali ini, ada geraman atau suara nafas tercekat atau apa itu suara tidak jelas yang menghasilkan bunyi kresek yang seperti tusukan ngilu ke telinga Akashi.

" _Akashic- iie, Akashi Seijuuro, kau brengsek."_

Berat, gelap, dan tajam. Itu adalah tiga deskripsi yang akan Akashi berikan untuk suara yang kembali mengutarakan sapa lewat speaker ponselnya.

Seumur hidupnya, kata brengsek tidak pernah terdenger sebegitu menakjubkan. Suara yang pecah di ujung oleh kesal dan deru nafas yang berpacu. Kata brengsek tidak pernah membuat amarahnya jadi ringan dan berhenti membakar, biasanya makin memicu. Tapi efek yang didapatnya berbeda.

Ada suara gesekan baju dari ujung telpon dan gemerutuk gigi.

" _Kau membuatku setahun bertahan denganmu dan kau menelponku malam-malam, dan membangunkanku untuk ini? hanya untuk menyuruhku meninggalkanmu, begitu?"_

Ada suara isakan yang bermain di imajinasinya, suara yang entah nyata atau palsu benar terbentuk bersama jawaban dari ucapannya. Seperti sentakan yang ditahan keluar menutupi luapan emosi yang tidak terkontrol.

" _Otak jeniusmu sudah tidak jalan atau emperor eyes mu mengalami disfungsi huh?"_

Tidak ada hinaan yang semenenangkan perkataan si pirang itu. Sungguh. Tidak ada makian yang terdenger begitu menyenangkan seperti yang didengarnya sekarang.

Bahkan keinginan yang biasanya langsung tersuguh untuk mencongkeli mata orang kurang ajar yang berani bilang seperti itu juga tidak muncul.

Yang ada malah tenang, desir manis yang membuat murkanya mereda dan degub jantungnya kembali normal. Akashi bisa merasakan sudut bibirnya naik membentuk seringai kecil dan menahan suatu gelitik yang membuatnya ingin tertawa.

Ah… sungguh.

Kepuasan menyelimuti harga dirinya, malahan. Ketika di ujung sana ia bisa membayangkan ekspresi Kise Ryouta yang mengeras. Si pirang yang menahan diri menggigit bibir bawahnya supaya tidak membuat getar di suara.

" _Hidoi yo… anata, hontou ni, aho ka."_

Kemudian suara yang melirih karena teredam isakan kecil. Mati-matian ditahan keluar.

Serak dari lirih itu membuat ujung matanya ikut lembab. Untuk alasan apa, bukan sesuatu yang mau dilogikan otaknya, Akashi menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Lega, mungkin? Ke-absurd-an selalu jadi wujud paling tepat saat ia menghadapi si pirang itu.

"Aku memberimu pilihan Ryouta."

Menjadi seorang Akashi mengajarkannya untuk tahu cara standar menjaga intonasi suaranya. Keadaan apapun, situasi apapun, kondisi apapun. Tegas, berat dan penuh kuasa.

Namun, untuk sekali itu, Akashi lupa pelajaran yang pernah diberikan guru tata-sikapnya dulu. Intonasi suaranya sarat makna, tidak seharusnya terucap dari bibir seorang Akashi.

Permohonan, pengharapan, dan penyerahan diri.

 _Jangan sampai kehilangan senyum itu._

Akashi memohon, di hati kecil. Dia ingat rasanya berharap. Deru yang menahan nafasnya keluar normal, menghambat sirkulasi udara, ia ingat bagaimana rasanya menginginkan sesuatu.

 _Bertahanlah._

" _Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkan Seicchi! Memang satu tahun denganmu itu mudah?! Aku bolak-balik hidup, mati, hidup lagi karena kau itu sangat seenaknya. Terus, harus takut diburu ancaman tiap saat, khawatir terus-terusan kalau aku membuatmu tidak senang, cemburu karena aku bahkan tidak sering bicara denganmu dan kau dekat sekali sama Midorimacchi dan Kurokocchi lalu Mayuzumi-kun. Kau membuatku bingung berkali-kali, membuatku_ insecure _dengan alasan kau suka melihatku_ clingy _padamu. Dikira setelah aku bertahan dengan semua itu, Seicchi bisa semudah itu menyuruhku mundur?"_

Ternyata begitu yang dirasakan si pirang padanya selama ini ya? Lucu sekali rasanya. Dan selama ini ia masih berspekulasi kalau Kise Ryouta tetap menganggap hubungan mereka sebuah permainan untuk menghilangkan jenuh.

Bisa jadi _emperor-eyes-_ nya mengalami disfungsi nyata. Dia menyalahkan kegagalan fungsi itu pada si pirang yang sering sekali mencuri perhatiannya.

Akashi bisa merasakan gelitik geli yang membuat sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas. Mendengar Kise yang sangat vokal mengungkapkan seluruh isi kepalanya tentang apa yang tejadi di antara mereka, ia tersenyum kecil.

" _Lalu,"_ suara sesungukan si pirang sangat kentara di ujung telpon kali ini, suara yang bergetar antara marah dan kesal, paduan yang mengutarakan nyeri yang sangat nyata, _"setelah semua yang Seicchi lakukan padaku, menyembuhkanku, menempaku dan selalu menemaniku begitu. Mengambil semua perhatianku. Setelah kau mengajariku banyak hal, kalau aku bisa punya seseorang yang benar-benar berharga untuk kupertahankan, setelah akhirnya aku mengerti tentang komitmen-"_

Kadang, ia sering tertegun menghadapi pemuda di sebrang telpon itu. Kise Ryouta yang bodoh dan terkenal suka pakai topeng dan punya sifat asli yang jauh dari kata bersinar, nyatanya si pirang itu tetap saja yang mengajarinya tentang berbagai sisi yang tidak pernah ia kenal. Sisi tentang dirinya dan sisi tentang si pirang yang memerangkap dirinya tenggelam.

Begitu ia mengenal keseluruhan seorang Kise Ryouta, dia belajar melihat dunia baru yang jauh lebih berwarna. Dari rengekan tidak masuk akal dan topeng manis yang sering dipakai si pirang, otak idiot yang kadang tidak dipakai berpikir, sisi bocah yang sering sekali ditunjukkan, seringai licik yang penuh tipu muslihat. Kise Ryouta adalah keanehan dunia.

"Ryouta, aku mencintaimu." Ia berbisik pelan.

Tangis itu pecah, suara isakan yang pekat dengan gerutuan dan potongan kata yang tidak sampai jadi satu rangkaian. Semua emosi yang dicoba untuk ditekan oleh Kise tertuang bebas begitu bisikkan Akashi menjamah indra pendengarnya. Seperti hujan lebat di awal musim. Air mata hangat dari rasa frustasi yang mengekang mungkin menglir deras di pipi si pirang itu.

Air mata yang sama hangatnya dengan aliran kecil yang membuat basah pipinya.

"– _jangan meragukanku, Seicchi. Aku berhari-hari merindukanmu tahu! Lalu setelah lama tidak mengabari apa-apa Seicchi menelpon hanya untuk bilang begitu, dan-"_

Getar marah dan isakan yang dikeluarkan si pirang membuat si pemilik mata madu susah berkata, atau sekedar menyelesaikan kalimat.

Akashi menyentuh pipinya dan merasakan cairan bening yang menyelimuti tempat itu.

"Aku mengerti." Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, perasaannya jauh lebih tenang sekarang. Lalu, ia tertawa kecil. "Maaf menganggumu malam-malam, Ryouta. Jangan lupa cuci muka sebelum tidur hm? Aku akan secepatnya mengurus beberapa hal dengan ayahku."

Suaranya melembut, isakan di ujung telpon mereda. Gesekan kain yang bertemu kulit terdengar. Helaan nafas mengikuti suara kresek dan sengau suara Kise yang masih beriring isakan mengisi sambungan telpon.

" _Seicchi… aku –aku ingin selalu, aku ingin bersamamu dan kemanapun Seicchi membawaku atau apapun yang harus kuhadapi... kalau seicchi juga ingin itu aku-"_

Di tengah lautan kejamnya hidup dan kekang besi yang selama ini mengikatnya pada aturan dan ekspetasi sebagai seorang anak tunggal keluarga penguasa, inilah satu-satunya kemanisan yang bisa membuatnya merasa sebagai manusia bahagia.

Tentu saja, dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Kise Ryouta. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menemui pemuda pirang itu dan menariknya erat-erat ke pelukan saat itu juga.

"Terimakasih, Ryouta."

 _Aku selalu menginginkanmu._

Sisa malam itu, ia berbaring di tempat tidur mengobrol tidak tentu arah setelah isakan Kise berhenti. Mereka berbagi angan tentang kencan mereka selanjutnya atau rencana gila untuk kabur keluar negri demi harga kebebasan untuk memiliki satu sama lain. Akashi sesekali menggoda si pirang itu mengenai 'takut di ancam' dan 'rasa cemburu'.

Amarah yang merasuki dirinya sudah kabur tanpa jejak. Hanya senyum kecil yang tertoreh di wajahnya.

Dan ketika si pirang berpamitan tidur dan mematikan sambungan telpon, sepasang matanya menatap langit-langit tinggi kamar dengan senyum puas.

Akashi membayangkan senyum cerah milik Kise.

Tentu saja, ia tidak akan semudah itu menyerah untuk mereka. Tidak akan pernah.

* * *

The End


End file.
